


The Snake In My Pants

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Series: Fantastic Beasts Smut Event Fics [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Percival, Biting, Blood Play, Bottom Newt, Breeding Kink, Creature Fic, Double Penetration, Fingering, M/M, Mating Habits, Multiple Orgasms, Naga Percival, Omega Newt, Outdoor Sex, Pain Kink, Parseltongue, Percy Is A Cutie, Possessiveness, Rough Sex, Self Lubrication, Sex Toys, Strength Kink, Tail Kink, rimming mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: Newt never anticipated stepping out of his case one day to come face to face with a very angry looking Naga.So he definitely didn’t expect to end up mating him either.





	The Snake In My Pants

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 6 of the [Fantastic Beasts Smut Event](https://fantasticsmutbeastsweek.tumblr.com) the theme was Beast AU
> 
> Come find me on tumblr for more Gramander [thebeastswrite](https://thebeastswrite.tumblr.com)

**Do Not Use The Commissioned Piece Without My Permission - Artist @pickart-master**

 

When his parents had told him there was no way an omega would make it out travelling, studying beasts alone Newt had scoffed at them. Being an omega did not mean he was not capable, and he had his case, his magic. He wasn’t stupid, he was from a long line of Aurors, he would be fine.

He had certainly encountered attitude and stupidity, but for most of his time he was alone in remote regions with beasts and nature. He was content, loving his work, loving his friends that roamed the wilds.

Never in his long five years of study has anyone ever taken his case. Because there was never anyone around to take it when he slipped into it, and all the creatures were very much wary or uninterested. He had wards, he had - he had everything in place.

So stepping out of his case, expecting to be in the open grove of the deep woods in America only to find himself in what looked like a home made of a cave, and find himself face to face with a very hostile looking Naga was  _not_ what he planned for in the least.

He stared wide eyed at the creature before the Naga looked just as surprised to see him. There’s a flick of a tongue scenting the air and a low, rumbling hiss of:

_What the hell is a human doing in a box in my territory?_

The words are in a form of Parseltongue Newt wasn’t all that familiar with, he took most of it from his Runespoor and Basilisk work, but it wasn’t pristine. His eyes flick over the snake, taking in sleek black scales, tipped with gold covering a large tail and a bare, broad, strong looking torso a top it. There were a few hints of scales on the human half as well, scars here and there and his eyes flick higher to a - Oh Merlin - very handsome face, strong jaw and features, soft mouth parted, slitted gold eyes and soft black curls.

Newt makes a little sound at fangs, pushing aside the faint attraction and focusing on what he knew. By the looks of things the Naga was a Crotalus molossus  - at least in some way related to the vipers anyway. Those fangs would undoubtedly do some damage if the powerful tail and corded muscle didn’t get him first.

Naga’s were near extinct now, and certainly should not be in America. If MACUSA caught wind he was here…

_Who are you breeder? Talk before I tear your pretty throat out._

 

Newt flushes at the title, knowing snakes called those who were breedable, fertile and able to carry such a thing. Essentially the creatures version of omega, but it’s hissed at him from a gorgeous mouth and he may be a touch flustered amongst the confused concern.

_My name is Newt Scamander, I’m a Magizoologist studying wildlife, the case is my travel home._

He does his best to answer in the snakes tongue, but he’s practiced in his creatures, not Naga dialect so it’s likely terrible.

The snake looks a little taken aback, fangs retracting, pupils dilating and he laughs, a low, rich sound making Newt blush darker and watch in absolute fascination as his entire face lights up, softer and more inviting.

“You speak American?”

The words are rich and smooth and Newt swallows hard, nodding jerkily. “English actually, but yes, it works.”

The Naga cocks a surprisingly sculpted eyebrow and smiles sharply at him, Newt knows he’s buggered in that moment.

“Well, breeder, would you like to explain in your own tongue why you just told me You’re a moose studying wildlife?”

Newt has to resist slapping a hand to his forehead, but he takes a breath, playing with his fingers and ducking his head as he begins to explain how he came from his home across the world to this place.

___

Percival - as the Naga later proclaimed his name to be - was actually a very friendly individual once the shock of finding a random man coming out of a suitcase in his home wore off.

Understandable shock. Percival had thought the suitcase abandoned by lost humans or a dragging creature and had bought it home to look at after skinning his hunt.

He’d snorted when Newt told him about returning a Thunderbird to America and deciding to stop off on documenting unseen locations. The Naga was very intrigued by his plight to help save the creatures, put laws in place, protect them, he watched Newt with those brilliant golden eyes - a constant distraction - but let Newt take his time to inform him.

They’d talked a good few hours once Percival deemed him no longer a threat, leading him through the connecting caves to a fire lit room with a large pile of nesting like a bean bag sofa, he motions for Newt to sit, curling his tail around himself and crossing his arms on his scales, studying him in thought when he asked -

“I suppose you’ll be staying in the forest a while longer then?”

Newt pauses mid rant, chewing his lip before glancing to the snake through his lashes, watching a forked tongue flick out and taste the air, looking back down and nodding quickly.

“I shan't be a bother, I’ll stick to any area you give me, I just want to study those Wampus prints I saw at the edge of the trees if that’s alright?”

Percival tilts his head and smirks, a cocky looking thing, a hint of fangs behind lips. His answer drags a strangled sound of surprise from Newt’s throat, but it’s not a no at all.

“You can stay if you agree to a courtship with me.”

____

Newt thought he might be mad for agreeing, courting and possibly mating a Naga was beyond taboo. It was surely wrong, to be attracted to someone not of your own species, at least, people would see it as such. But he could - he could court and then declare friendship a more agreeable option at the end.

He was flustered and taken by surprise - which seemed be that days theme - but he did agree to court and see how it went. Percival had smiled, slow and sly when he agreed, murmuring a low “Excellent, now how about dinner?”

The Naga has cooked him a lovely meal of fresh venison and vegetables, showing Newt his little garden when he asked where he’d gotten them. It was sweet, watching the snake frown and bend down to fuss with some dying leaves on his tomatoes.

Percival informed Newt that he’d accompany him to the Wampus tracks, and Newt would be staying in his home whilst he studied the area. It was of no fuss to him, and he was practically vibrating with the want to ask questions - one doesn’t come across Naga’s often after all.

_____

They got on surprisingly well. Percival was flirtatious, but a serious talker also. Fascinated by Newt’s world as much as Newt was his. He answered cautiously at first, but as a few nights turned into weeks he opened up more, lounging back as he regails tales of his nest and family.

It seems Percival has come to America through trafficking, originally from Ireland, killing his handlers and escaping, he’d studied human culture, tracking down a safe expanse of woodlands after a long journey away from them. He’d made a home here, using his magic to shape a cave into something more, setting up traps to aid hunting. He would sometimes make his way back to population for books, seeds and other things - Newt had a suspicion he stole them, but he didn’t mind in the least. The Naga needed to survive after all.

He told Newt some of Naga culture, amused when Newt pouted, promising more as they went. Newt knew Percival has control over when he injected venom with his fangs “Wouldn’t want to poison a potential mate, you understand.” He told him of their marriage rituals, Newt all but melting when he tells them a Naga will take a leather band with their mates name on and a collar stating they’re Mated to hide the mating bite - they find it extremely personal a thing to see.

The creature took note of Newt’s admiration of his tail and scales in the low sunset as they talked, smirking slightly as he moves, coiling into a slow circle around him, leaning in close so that Newt took a step back as much as he could in the space his tail left him, heart skittering wildly in his chest, lips parting and skin pink as Percival hissed a low “You can touch if you like.”

It was a strange thing, the feeling of being seduced - which was what was happening entirely over their time together - Alpha’s in his world don’t often pay him much mind. He’d had passing interest upon scenting him, but they didn’t much like his attitude, or his fascination with creatures, his travel habits or anything about him really.

But Percival? The Naga listened to every word, acknowledging and debating with Newt, he would take the time to find food Newt liked, go out of his way to thread flowers into messy red curls, smearing his scent on his skin as he traced Newt’s cheek and jaw after. He knew the Naga wasn’t a traditional Alpha, but he was strong, powerful, capable of mating and protecting and Newt’s instincts didn’t much care if all that came in a body not entirely human.

His lashes flutter as Percival’s tail tightens around him, knees bumping thick muscle as he sinks down, sitting on the curve of it, palms resting on surprisingly smooth scales.

He bites his lip, tilting his chin up when Percival lifts it with two fingers, forked tongue tasting the air around him once more. “You needn’t be shy sunshine, I wouldn’t turn down those sweet hands on me.”

“I’m sure you wouldn’t.” Newt stammers the words, takes a sharp breath when the snake shamelessly flicks his tongue over Newt’s jaw and down, scenting over his pulse. The first time he’d done it Newt had nearly swooned, even now it affected him terribly, body growing soft and begging to flush, hole growing slick. He couldn’t help himself, Percival was kind and attractive and he smelt so very good, Newt was forever resisting scenting him in return.

Percival makes a low sound and Newt gives a keening noise in answer when a tongue flicks across his skin, a barely there touch but it has him tilting his head back and to the side, baring himself for the Naga.

It only seemed to make Percival smug, Newt could practically feel it radiating from the creature as he pulled back, looking to the sky again. “A storm is coming, we should get inside soon. For now, let us enjoy the rise of the moon.”

Newt can’t focus much on the darkening sky, watching instead how low light dances across shimmer edged scales, how it shadows the sharp line of Percival’s jaw, how gold eyes dance in it.

Newt finds himself slipping into the case, yet again, to find his wooden toys and fill himself, riding them unbidden and desperate, back arched and crying the Naga’s name. He fucks himself to exhaustion, cock dipping, thighs coated with slick and muscles trembling, body heavy from exhaustion.

He crawls from the case, dropping into the soft bed the snake had set up for him, breathing in the scent of the Alpha on the furs, hiding his tired moan.

Newt wasn’t sure how much longer he could resist, damned be the views of society. He never did fit them anyway.

____

As it would turn out he didn’t last even a week longer. Newt’s heat hit a month early, entirely unplanned and unprepared for, all because a certain Naga couldn’t keep his hands to himself.

They’d been traipsing through the trees, following the Wampus tracks, Newt chattering away excitedly under his breath, fingers linked between them. He motions to some sprouting wildflowers, beaming when Percival plucks a few, throwing them into their basket.

They didn’t expect to find the cat today, but that was simply the way of life. Newt and Percival notice at the same time, Newt’s head snapping up and Percival winding protectively around him.

The cat was in rut, and it seemed an omega would do because six legs prowl from the bushes, green eyes huge and fixed on Newt. He was gorgeous, sleek fur and large fangs, a very fine male indeed. But Newt wasn’t free to be taken, and Percival didn’t hesitate to make that clear.

The cat snarls and the snake strikes, a sharp snap of jaws, careful not to hurt the creature but merely scare it away, hissing his warning, large hands gripping, bruising on Newt’s hips.

“He’s  _mine_.”

____

Newt nearly buckles with the way his heat hits his stomach clenching, flooding his body in a dizzying rush of desire. He sucks in a breath, making a keening sound in his throat. Oh -  _Oh_ dear. He really hoped Percival wasn’t the type to argue that Newt didn’t know what he wanted, but he didn't think he would be.

Omega’s had full mental capacity during a heat. Yes, they were heavily aroused, eager to be fucked, but they didn’t lose themselves in their entirety as Alpha’s claimed. They could say no if they truly meant no, they could say yes if they wanted it and Newt - Newt was so very tired of pretending he didn’t want it.

He recalls their walk, the way Percival’s warm hand had felt, possessive on his lower back, low purr of Irish by his ear as he tells Newt of Irish woodland creatures, of magical beasts from his homeland.

Percival was such a sweet Alpha, attentive, kind, respectful - But under all that Newt could see the power he held, knew the creature could have him any way he so wanted, that if he’d been anyone else he could have killed him.

Strange thing to be aroused by perhaps, but his instincts only saw it as sign of fitness for a ripe Alpha capable of giving what he needed. He didn’t doubt Percival would give him anything he asked for.

“ _Percival_.”

His voice is breathy, a hitch of sound and slitted eyes don’t look away from the Wampus, but he does pull Newt tighter to him and that only makes things worse, the rasp of scales against him, the thick muscles around him.

Newt brings a hand up, gripping hard at Percival’s wrist. His heat always did give him a boost of confidence, foolish perhaps but at a time like this, oddly helpful. He drags Percival’s hand down slowly, biting hard at his lower lip, watching the Wampus as he curls his fingers with the Naga’s letting him grip at Newt’s arse.

“Claim me, show him who I belong to.” The words leave him, true but unbidden and Newt flushes darker, swallowing when Percival rumbles in his chest, fangs sharp as they drop, strong hand squeezing his arse before moving to push into the back of his slacks making Newt whine sweetly in surprise.

“You’re getting wet.” Percival says it in near amusement, even as he watches the cat growl and prowl back into the bush, two fingers circling over Newt’s hole, a gasp leaving the omega at the teasing pressure on his rim. “You enjoy me being possessive.”

Newt turns his face away, shy for a moment at the way he states it as fact, not even questioning if that was the case.

“No need to be shy sunshine, I like how desperate you are for me. You think I can’t hear you sneak into that box of yours each night? I hear you screaming my name over and over, begging for me to fuck you. And yet, you fight it.”

Newt arches when a finger presses  against his hole, just the tip teasing inside of him. It’s almost humiliating knowing he’s open, not just from his body readying itself, hungry for an Alpha for the first time, but also from spending night after night with larger and larger toys, eager to take all that Percival would be able to give him.

“I-It’s not exactly a brilliant idea, you’re a N-naga and I’m -”

“ _Mine_.”

Percival purrs the word and Newt melts against him, lashes fluttering. It was rather insane how it made his body heat, that one word. A basic instinct of being wanted but if it doesn’t have him spreading his thighs just a little.

Newt startles when Percival moves, fast as anything, spinning him and gripping the backs of his knees, lifting Newt like he weighed nothing - which, Merlin, does that do something to him - He feels his back hit rough bark, making a strangled sound when Percival covers him, bare chest pressing to Newt’s, pinning him there, unable to escape.

He wraps his legs as best he can around the Naga’s waist, moaning softly when a hot mouth drags over the curve of his jaw, shuddering at the hint of fangs on his skin.

“Please kiss me Percival.” The words leave him, soft and sweet. He’s wanted far too long now, cursing himself for even hesitating.

He tilts his head, lips parting just a touch and the creature doesn’t make him wait, a thrill going through him knowing the Alpha has been waiting just as long as he has, wanting just as much.

Percival’s lips are soft, warm against his own and Newt gives a darling little omega purr against them, slipping further into the slick want of heat.

He doesn’t expect for Percival to turn it as he does, a sort of control in the way a hand curls in Newt’s hair, moving him how the snake desires that leaves the omega panting wet against his mouth, slick dripping from him now. He wants so badly to be bred, to be  _fucked_.

Percival laughs against his mouth, a rough, low sound that races right for Newt’s cock, a pink spreading across the omega’s cheeks when he realizes he must have said it aloud. 

“Is that what you need sunshine? Need to be spread open and fucked so full of cock that you can’t stop feeling me for days after, that your stomach swells with it, round with my seed, leaking from me.”

Newt keens, squeezing his eyes shut at the words growled against his lips, hot breath making sensitive lips tingle. Oh, he wants that  so terribly, more than anything. He needs Percival, needs his Alpha.

“Ask for it.”

Newt scrambles, gripping at shoulders when Percival rolls his hips against him, scales dragging over his clothed cock in the strangest sensation. It feels incredible, the friction and Newt moans in delight when he feels cock heads beginning to push through, Percival hardening against him, wanting him. 

“Please, Please fuck me. B-Breed me, Percival, I  _need_ you.”

The next roll of hips pushes Newts body up, only to drop again after a moment, Percival’s hands bruising on his thighs, just under his arse. Morgana he can feel cocks thickening, lengthening and Percival was  _huge_. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to take them, but his hole clenches, body growing wetter, he’d surely try.

“There we are, good little thing, I can taste you.” The word is hissed, forked tongue flicking out, a smirk on a sharp mouth. “But I’ll taste you properly later, take you back to my den, spread you out on my furs and eat that pretty ass until you’re screaming and begging for release.”

Newt’s eyes roll a little, his cock throbbing at the very mental image. With Percival’s tongue? Forked, flexible, basically vibrating - It’d feel incredible, like nothing he could imagine, and he wanted it so badly.

“Fuck me now, fuck me open and gaping and then take me home and fuck me again.”

The words are pleading, dragging his nails down broad shoulder, catching slightly on hints of scales and leaving red lines behind on tanned skin.

A mouth is demanding back on his, his lips swollen and red when fangs catch on his lower one, kissing the air from his chest, leaving him dazed, hips rolling in desperation. Percival, it would seem, was content to tease.

Newt takes the direct approach, even as he jitters with nerves, warring with the eagerness of want, his magic flaring to vanish his clothes to the cave for now, soft, scarred freckled skin on full display.

It’s Percival’s turn to moan now, the Naga dragging appreciative eyes over him, rough bark at his back that he knows will cut and scratch him up, but he wants it, that bite of pain, the marks for later.

Hands drag up, fingers slipping between his cheeks and thick fingers tease once more over his rim and now he pressed down onto them, thighs tightening around the snake, loving the rasp of scales on his skin.

“ _Please_.” He feels like a broken record, begging and begging, but it seems with every broken groan of the word Percival’s eyes dilate further, his cock’s almost fully out now.

Newt rocks down onto his fingers and back up, causing his cock to push between both of Percival’s, a hot, wet friction that makes him gasp, eyes flying open - he doesn’t recall shutting them - looking between them and Holy Dragon Balls.

Percival’s cocks were large, glistening with precum, sat side by side, pressing against Newt’s own, a friction Newt never imagined but never wants to end. It feels so, so very good and his hips stutter, trying to rut up between them, making the neediest, embarrassing sounds.

On The next push down Percival pushes up, pressing a finger past his rim, sliding into him and it goes easily, Newt shivering at the feeling of it, biting his lip hard and whining softly when Percival makes a filthy sound.

“You’ve been fucking yourself more than I thought, look at you, you’re open already, taking a cock like a good little breeder. But no toy is going to have you writhing like I do  _neno bonito_.”

 

Newt surprises both of them he thinks, when a finger brushes his prostate as Percival purrs the Irish words, his cock jumping, spurting cum, thick streaks of it between them, Newt’s cry causing  a few birds to scatter from branches.

“ _Foder_ ,  ****Look at you, cumming from one finger and the feel of my cocks.” Newt gasps, squirming when a second finger pushes inside, spreading apart and working his body open. Percival makes him jolt with each brush to that spot inside, his body sensitive and trembling from his orgasm, gripping at broad shoulders as he works him over.

“F-Fuck, Percy-”

Newt practically sobs the words, tears clinging to his lashes by the fourth finger, slick coating his arse, his body burning up from the feeling. If this is how Percival’s fingers feel he may not survive the full mating.

“A little more Newt, you’re doing so well dear heart, taking it so beautifully, I can’t wait to see how you’ll look stretched around my cocks.”

Newt bites on his tongue, stifling more sounds, bucking up when Percival grinds his fingers hard into his prostate and Holy Ghosts he is never going to be the same after this, no toy is going to be enough to fill him, he cums like that, legs trying to close, body twitching.

He moans lewdly as Percival catches his mouth, kissing him once more, swallowing moans and gasps of pleasure, pressing a fifth fingers inside, just enough to stretch him.

“I want to keep you tight enough. I want you to feel every inch of me, have it ache when I’m done. Can you handle that sunshine?”

Newt drags in a ragged breath, feeling like he was falling apart with the assault on his senses, the feeling of scales against his skin, two cocks against his, fingers opening him and a mouth leaving his tingling and trembling.

“Yes.” He whimpers it lightly, lashes fluttering and fingers slip from his grip but Percival doesn’t move to lift him and what pressed against him isn’t two cocks at all.

Newt cries out when Percival’s tail thrusts inside, arching up, the movement dragging his back down rough bark, feeling the sting of grazes as he gives an utterly wrecked sound, clawing at Percival’s shoulders and pecs.

“ _Oh, oh, oh_ -”

He mewls the noises, body jerking as Percival slips out of him only to thrust his tail back inside. The scales added the strangest sort of texture and it grinded inside him, fucking in and out past his rim in a way that has his mouth slack, eyes rolling back.

Percival is obviously keeping to a short amount of the tip of his tail, not wanting Newt overly stretched but Morgana it’s incredible, hips jumping when it nails his prostate, starting to thrust up mercilessly into him. He cums over himself in a mess, body heavy and weak with yet another orgasm so soon.

“P-please, I n-need-”

He feels dizzy with ecstasy, his heat forcing his cock to fill again, an absolute filthy mess of slick, cum and tears, head lolling back against the tree as Percival’s tail slips from him.

Percival lifts him, hands gripping tightly at his arse, fingers bruising soft cheeks and he’s sure he’s covered in them now. On his thighs, hips and cheeks, but he’s smug to know that the Alpha is not without his own, deep red, slightly bloody nail marks and fingerprint smudges over his shoulders, arms and chest.

When he lowers Newt again two cocks press against him, blunt, heavy, larger together than anything Newt’s had inside. He moans prettily, tilting his head, wanting Percival to kiss him again, wanting to feel him pressing into him, surrounding him, claiming him entirely.

Percival laughs, low and heady and Newt knows he said it aloud again, only this time he doesn’t care, the shyness and shame fucked out of him, Percival’s mouth stealing the sounds, returning them with ones of his own, kissing his promise to Newt’s lips.

Percival presses into him slowly, inching his way into the drenched heat of Newt’s body, groaning through his fangs when Newt clenches up for a moment, sucking in greedy little breathes, unable to keep his eyes open as the Naga stretches his body to its limit.

When he finally sinks to the hilt Newt is gasping, it hurts, a little, but the bite of pain from being open and the sting of cuts from bark just have him making an entirely pathetic little omega sound.

He screams when Percival thrusts for the first time. Having let Newt adjust he pulls slowly out of him, snapping his hips up, Newt’s body bouncing, grabbing roughly at soft black hair, birds bursting from the trees around them.

The creature is near brutal, grabbing Newt’s waist in large hands and pulling him off of his cocks with a filthy wet sound only to force him back down onto them. Newt’s mind is a haze of utter bliss bordering pain and pleasure, riding the knife's edge in the very best way.

He can hear Percival hissing, hot mouth by his ear, Parseltongue only managing to make everything that much more.

_Perfect little breeder, you feel so good around me, tight little slit is made for my cocks, for my seed._

_I’m going to breed you Newton, I’m going to fuck you so full of me you’ll never be empty again, never go another day without me inside you, around you, using every willing hole you have._

_You’re mine breeder, omega. My Sunshine._

Newt cums again when the mouth spewing such sweet filthy things drags down over his pulse, parting and he knows what’s coming, he should stop it really, but he doesn’t. He can’t. He wants this too much to care if it’s wrong.

Fangs sink into him in a flash and Newt cums for a final time, milking Percival’s cocks, wailing his name - but the hand in black hair keeps the snake against him, keeps him close as he spills over the edge.

He thinks he must blackout for a moment, his vision fuzzy, everything swimming in such a nice heat. Newt’s body has taken two cocks in lieu of a knot, and he’s thankful, but nothing feels better then Percival panting heavily, moaning his name as he cums.

Percival cums more than Newt ever thought possible - though he supposes there is double - it fills him, hot and thick, his stomach feels heavy, a little swollen, dripping obscenely from his gaping rim as Percival’s cocks are covered once more, the Naga pulling back with a low sound.

“Are you alright?”

Newt blinks dumbly at the words, making a little incredulous sound. “I just came multiple times and got mated, I do say I’m rather well.”

Percival snorts a little, tucking him close to his chest, moving fast and efficient through the trees and back to the cave home.

He checks New’s cuts, marks and bruises, cleans him with such a tenderness that the omega’s heart aches, fluttering wildly in his chest, a shy smile on his face.

But it’s all made impossibly better when Percival, sounding unsure - he’d even say nervous if he thought the snake wouldn’t scoff - asks ever so sweetly if, when Newt leaves, as he knows he must … If he’d be willing to take Percival with him, in his case, if he’d let him travel with him.

Newt pulls the creature in, cradling his face and pressing kisses to each glimmer of a gold scale on his shoulders, making his way up and up before kissing his cheeks softly.

“I’d want nothing more than my Alpha by my side.”

Percival beams at him, fangs flashing and Newt has no more doubts, no more uncertainties that this is right. It’s right for them, society be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos keep me going!


End file.
